gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community ---- On 17th April, 12:52, 2008, I found this Wikia in an abandoned state with only one article, since then it has grown considerably and now has over 50 articles. However, we currently don't seem to have a precise mission statement or anything anywhere stating what content this site is supposed to have, so, in figuring something out, I've just decided to go with an inclusive method of deciding. I plan on using the site to primarily contain example Campaigns/Adventures/Missions. But, also, since there's no reason to be exclusive and only include that type of stuff, I figured it would be nice to go ahead and include other stuff; like lists of other helpful GURPS websites, Science-type information the GURPS books left out (like what effect the Heliopause might have on Starships; if any), story seeds that you can use to help you develop your own adventure ideas, 'advice' type articles with stuff like how to start developing a campaign and stuff, and just stuff that would be useful. For the 'science-type' information, it's important to be careful not to compete or overlap the efforts of Wikipedia, or Steve Jackson Games (the makers of GURPS) as both are well known providers of information, instead of repeating information they've already given out, just try putting links to Wikipedia, or Page numbers for the the GURPS books. storyWhen I originally bought GURPS and decided to start making my own campaigns, I only managed to find one example adventure, and compared to the number of D&D example adventures you can find in a hurry, I had trouble believing that story. That's why I'd like to have example Campaigns and Adventures. To help people, especially GMs new to GURPS. Like I said, I want to be inclusive of new content, so if you want to write something, don't hesitate! Create an article or add to an existing article, what GURPS Wiki primarily needs is content! If you aren't sure whether to add something to the wiki, whether it would be appropriate, add it! If you still aren't sure, ask here, or on the forums or on my talk page, or just add it! --Modred. (talk) 09:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) All-Inclusive, One-Stop Shopping Modred, I was happy to find this site. I consider myself relatively creative and though pencil and paper gaming groups are becoming as rare as fireside storytelling, I hope our site inspires a renaissance in roleplaying. I like your idea of campaign and adventure examples, and maybe we should agree upon a template for adventures and campaign development fragments being posted on this site. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Case454f (talk • ) 03:25, May 24, 2010 :Well, right now we don't have many campaigns, adventures, or fragments of either, I think it's probably best to leave it fairly loose as to rules & strict templates, so as not to overwhelm newcomers. We do have an Adventures category, we have a template for displaying character statistics (I used it in The Death of Umar Zaire#Umar_Zaire if you want to see an example). We also have the Incomplete and bluebox templates, and if you want another thing like that you should feel free to create it or ask me to. But we haven't gotten the overall layout of articles standardized or anything. :Oh yeah you can sign talk pages with --~~~~, it'll add your name like: --Modred. (talk) 22:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Steam Peng. Mk1 (talk) 00:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, steampunk penguin here looking for help with setting up a victorain alt history science fantasy steampunk universe involving steam tanks and landships